Harry Potter: Slytherin's lion
by Anaklusmos101
Summary: Harry has a twin brother who is the infamous boy who lived and he is ignored Slytherin Harry
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark,thundery night that dawned on the day of Halloween in the year 1981 when a dark robed figure appeared on the outskirts of Godric's Hollow with fear and darkness radiating off him.

He moved towards a double story house which no one seemed to notice thanks to the Fidelius Charm that the family living there had cast to protect themselves from him, to bad they trusted the wrong person.

Wormtail might not have much uses but he had definitely proven useful on this occasion in revealing the Potter's location and a chance to destroy his future worst enemy when he was defenceless but the question that remained was which child was it as there were at least 3 candidates who would be the one the Potter twins or the Longbottom boy.

All these thoughts were going through his head and before he knew it he had blasted the door open.

"Stupefy" yelled James Potter who had hidden behind a couch in a desperate attempt to give Lily more time.

Voldemort merely dodged the spell and silently casted a reductio at him.

There was a loud explosion and when the dust had cleared James Potter was on the floor unmoving.

He moved up the stairs and blasted the door to the nursery open.

Lily Potter screamed and tried to disarm him but he had already blasted her aside, her unmoving body falling to the floor as the dark lord turned to the first of the two babies and with a great shout he bellowed, " avada kedavra," when something strange seemed to happen as the light rebounded off the child and hit him, then with one final scream he was gone. *

7 years later

Harry Potter stared sadly out of his window in the enormous Potter mansion watching his twin brother, the famous boy who lived, Matthew Potter, a spoilt arrogant want it all, bully play Quidditch ( with his parents supervising) with two of his friends Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, a pure blood and a half blood who both believed themselves better than anyone except Mathew.

One might question why Harry was not out there with everyone else was because he was neglected by his parents and his brother and because they neglected him, everyone else also did with the semi exception being Ron's siblings well Fred and George, Ron's twin brothers, his sister Ginny and the three eldest siblings Percy,Charlie and Bill, when the latter two were here that was, acknowledged his existence and occasionally talked to Harry which was a lot better than his own family.

It was that particular day that Harry made his first friend, it had started out as a normal day except for Mathew having his friends over to play Quidditch, actually coming to think about it, that was pretty normal as well.

Wandering down to the pitch, he asked his father, " hi dad can I go to the muggle library?"

James Potter replied, still looking at his son and his friends playing, " sure, whatever you want."

Harry on the outside remained calm but on the inside he was fuming as his father had not even glanced at him as usual and the only times he did seem to speak to him was to yell at him for something Mathew had done as the boy who lived could not do anything wrong, he thought sarcastically as he began to jog to the local library in the village which was around a five minute walk.

Harry arrived at the libary slightly out of breath with his hands on his knees before gathering himself and went in.

The librarian smiled at him from behind the counter as she watched him go to the children's section but inside she was slightly worried about his lack of friends as he always seemed to come here everyday, she knew he was the younger twin son of Matthew, an arrogant boy and she strongly suspected him to be the reason behind his lack of friends and his parents always spoilt Matthew rotten and she doubted they would notice if he went missing.

Meanwhile Harry was looking for the book the BFG by Roald Dahl but could not seem to find until he stumbled across a bushy haired girl around his age reading a stack of books and the BFG was the next one on her list.

"Excuse me," said Harry as the girl looked up, pointing at the next book he asked, "can I borrow that, I will return it to you when I am done with it."

The girl seemed to brighten up, "sure you can, my name is Hermione Granger," she said holding out her hand.

"Harry Potter," said Harry shaking the hand as her eyes widened.

" as in the son of James and Lily Potter?" She asked and when he nodded as a yes she gave him a small smile,before she asked, " I take it you love reading books then?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed as he got the book he was looking for and a few minutes later they both had a stack of books, talking to each other and agreeing to be friends.

As they approached the counter, the librarian smiled at them as she was glad they seemed to find a friend in each other as they spent so much time alone and although they were the only frequent visitors to the library they did not spend enough time with other children, their age that was.

 **Hi my next story and I will update 'the Shadow Order' next**.

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked home, with a bag full of bags, a spring in his step and a wide smile on his face as he approached Potter Manor.

Just as he was about to step inside the gigantic,old house,however the silver door suddenly was flung open and someone ran straight into Harry sending them both and some boks tumbling to the floor where the books scattered.

Just as the person was about to get off Harry he was suddenly floored all over again with two identical,red haired boys leaping onto both of them in such a way that Harry found himself at the bottom of a doggy pile.

One of the red haired boys suddenly gasped in horror and sprang to his feet pulling his twin with him, " Padfoot, stop squashing your godson."

The person who had crashed into Harry, who was now revealed to be his loving godfather Sirius Black.

Sirius rose, groaning as he did so, before helping Harry up with a smile, " sorry Harry, did not see you there as I was running from these two idiots who are about to try and steal my wand," behind Sirius, Fred and George pouted in that absolutely annoyingly cute way that just made you want to hug them and tell them it is okay and everything is fine, "and what is in that bag Harry, because I swear if it is more books, I am going to throw an absolute fit," Sirius finished, trying not to laugh at his godson's embarrassed face as he attempted to look down.

Fred ( or George) said sympathetically, " do not worry Sirius, we will save him before he becomes to much."

George (or Fred) continued in the exact same tone, " of a bookworm,"

" who studies the entire time."

" always abides by the rules that are obviously there for you to break,"

" and worse,"

The twins said looking at each other through fake faces of extreme horror, " NO PRANKING!"

" Who is not going to do no pranking?" a new voice asked.

" Mooney!" the twins cried out together.

" Remus," said Sirius grinning as he and the twins had a big smile on their face as they turned towards the werewolf who now stood in the doorway to the manor, trying not to laugh as he had been silently watching the entire exchange with a small smile on his face, Harry reminds him of a combination of the old James and Lily before they had turned int well Remus actually could not t not find the correct words for the, neglecting one child, spoiling the other child rotten, sort of parents.

Mathew was the result of this, an arrogant,selfish bully with an ego that put the _fourth_ _and fifth year James_ to shame.

Shaking his head clear and looking Harry he realised something else had happened to Harry, the way his eyes seemed brighter, his smile wider and, dare he say it, his steps a bit lighter than usual.

" So Harry what happened at the library?" Asked Remus before going into a mischievous voice, " finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

Harry who was about to answer Remus's question suddenly went bright red ans started spluttering, " eew, no, I, just no," he managed to gasp out.

Sirius suddenly grinned though, " but you did meet a girl, so do not try and deny it, pup."

Harry glared at his smirking godfather, " I hate you, I hate you all, a lot."

Fred, or at least who everyone thought was Fred at least, stepped forward and sympathetically patted Harry on the back, " so Harry."

"What really," said his twin.

" happened."

"At the library today Harry."

" because you obviously."

" met someone today."

Probably a girl hey Gred."

" your right Forge."

" Okay you two, enough," said Sirius before looking at Harry in a concerned way.

" OKAY," suddenly shouted Harry, " yes I met a girl today, a muggle named Hermione Granger."

Sirius frowned at that before muttering, " the young today, always going off without their parent's or guardian's permission."

"Sirius," interrupted Harry, " she did not have any friends before she met me as a lot of people tease her due to her love of books and now if you'll excuse me, I have got some books to read to build up my knowledge so I can clup Mathew come exams, OWLs and NEWTs at Hogwarts," he finished picking up the books that scattered.

Sirius sighed and looked Harry's retreating back, " I wish I could be a better godfather, maybe adopt him now that James and Lily have changed and failed at Parents.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder as the twins ran away from behind them,

" You have been the best godfather you can be in the situation Padfoot."

" Thanks Moony, I really needed that," said Sirius, still staring where Harry had vanished into the ancient mansion.

Harry was just about to start climbing the stairs to his bedroom when he heard laughter coming from upstairs and Matthew and his cronies appeared, running past Harry but fortunately he had enough sense to just step to the side and let them go barreling past him knowing that if he had stayed where he was, it would just start an argument which would have bought James and Lily out from wherever they were and start yelling at him.

Sighing and shaking his head he climbed the stairs, went into his bedroom and simply lay on his double poster bed thinking about the only people who really seemed to care about him, his Godfather, Remus, the twins and his new friend Hermione.

Unknown to him a brown haired girl also lay in her bed thinking about her new, and only, friend Harry, neglected son of the well-known and neighbourhood dream couple James and Lily Potter.

So there might not have been any James or Lily and not much of Matthew, but I mainly focused on the group of people who actually cared about Harry and their relationship with him and with each other despite Hermione not being there.

And above all PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

Their are greatly appreciated.

Anaklusmos 101


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately (or furtunatally, I definitely would have messed up with the first book, let alone seven books) do not own Harry Potterofr its characters, that honour belongs to JK Rowling**

1 year later

Briiing….Briiing.

Harry groaned,put his glasses on and switched of his alarm clock which Remus had gotten him for his birthday two years ago.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed and gazed out the window taking in the birds chirps, the bright sunrise, the peace of it all was surreal when he heard the sound of excited voices down below where the dining room was.

His life at home had only gotten worse as time had gone on and Harry was so glad they had a big house because it sure as hell as the only thing that kept his family's ego at bay.

Harry grimaced and walked out the door just as a bundle of red hair slammed into him as the echoing sound of a door slamming, ringing in Harry's ears.

" watch where you are going Scar-head," sneered Ron, " I am hungry and you are in my way so move," and with the last word he suddenly pushed Harry down the staircase with a sickening crash.

Another door slammed open and a very annoyed Lily Potter walked in, her green eyes blazing like emerald fire, " what the blazes is going on here?" She screamed at Harry who was sitting up looking very dazed and unseeing with his glasses lying around one ear as everybody else, the house elves, Matthew, James,Sirius and Remus came to see what was going on, but before he could speak up, Ron did.

" Well Mrs Potter, Harry slipped and fell down the stairs," he said with a triumphant smile.

Lily turned to Harry, emerald green eyes flashing angrily, and nearly blasted the windows out of the house, " YOU DARE DISTURB EVERYONE LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT KEEP YOUR FOOTING YOU IDIOTIC BOY!" She screamed in absolute fury and with every word hit Harry who by the end of it was in a ball on the ground, groaning in pain.

Lily then grabbed Harry by the ear and dragged him to the front door and snapped at the house elves, " open the door you stupid animals and then go back to cooking breakfast which you dared to leave unattended, I will deal with you two later!"

The house elves, trembling, said, " yes mistress Lily," and opened the door before two loud pops were heard as the two house elves vanished, presumably to continue to make breakfast.

Lily then threw Harry out of the house with a loud thud and hissed," Do not even think of coming back," before slamming and locking the door.

Harry groaned in pain for what felt like the umpteenth time in the last half hour.

Glancing at his home with tears in his eyes, no this place was not his home if anywhere was his home it was the library or with Hermione and her parents ( he had become really friendly with them over thepast year and felt like his own paeents) so off he trudged in the villages general direction when he heard the all too familiar sound of Apparition behind him.

Turning around he was met with the sight of his godfather looking at him with a mixture of expressions, sadness,rage,uncertainty and more.

" I am so sorry Harry," whispered Sirius as he drew his godson into a hug gently being mindful of his wounds.

Harry said nothing but instead seemed quite content to sob against his godfathers shoulder.

Sirius didn't let him go but instead had to blink back tears himself as he thought about the morning's events, when Harry was there and after Lily had thrown him out.

Sirius cleared his throat, pulled away from Harry and ,after muttering episkey and said softly to Harry as Harry's wounds began to heal and Harry could actually move again without feeling any pain, " Harry, um you probably won't care anymore but after you left, James," he said James with disgust, " disowned you from the Potter family so technically you do not have a last name any more, however if you would like I can invite you to live with me in at my house if you want."

Harry went silent before asking, "what about Hermione, she is a muggle and we can not take her to your house as it is magical and," he stopped when he saw his godfather stifling a laugh really badly, " what are you laughing at Sirius?" Harry asked as they began to walk towards the village.

" Nothing," chuckled Sirius as Harry glared at him causing him to laugh even louder.

"Okay that is enough," said Harry. "What is so funny?"

Sirius frinned and ruffled his godsons hair as he said with amischievous glint in his eye, " well you know Hermione may or may not be a muggleborn witch didn't you know."

Sirius started to walk a little faster as he heard his godson explode behind him with a loud WHAT! and as Sirius turned around, Harrry started to run straight at him.

Sirius gulped as he started to back away from the charging boy, " now Harry, you surley won't beat up little old m oomph," he groaned as Harry tackled him hard around the waist.

Shooken by the impact Sirius fell down with Harry pounding his stomach.

" WHY," punch, "DID," another punch to the stomach, " YOU," punch, " NOT," punch , "TELL," punch , " ME!" and with one final punch Harry collapsed onto his back next to Sirius, who was laughing like a Hyena, absolutely exhausted.

" So, if you want, we can still keep in touch with the Grangers, maybe tell Hermione about the way that the wizerding world runs and for your 'question'," Sirius put air quotes around the word 'question', " I only found out a week ago when Hermione did some accidental magic in front of me, so naturally ai explained everything to her."

Harry was quiet as he stodd up before saying softly, " Well, what are we waiting for, let us head to the Grangers, even if it is to say goodbye for now before we head to your house and, wait a minute, since when do you have a house, as far as I knew you always lived at Potter Manor."

Sirius chuckled as he told Harry, " Harry, I am a Black, Blacks are filthy rich and I do technically own Grimould Place No12, the Black Manor and if you do not like it, we just buy or build a house wearever you want."

Harry stood there, stunned at the offer his godfather was giving him and the days events began to catch up with him, bieng pushed down the stairs by Weasly, literally getting thrown out of the house by his mother and getting disowned by his father.

Learning that his best friend was a muggleborn witch and now here he was getting offered to live with his godfather, the fatheraly figure in his life and one of the five adalts that cared about him geneunally (Remus, Mr and Mrs Granger and the librarian were the other four.)

Words unable to come to him he hugged his godfather so tight that he could have sworn that he heard some bones crack.

" Okay Harry, I need to breath," wheezed out Sirius.

Harry realesed slightly, but still had his arms around Sirius's waist.

Sirius chuckled as he bent down and whispered in Harry's ear, " I take that as a yes, Pup.

Harry could only smile at that.

 **PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW, I AM ON MY KNEES BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW,FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE.**

 **Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter and next Sirius and Harry go and explain things to the Grangers as well as have a look at Sirius's memories on how his best friend came to be what he is from Sirius's perspective.**

 **Please vote on whether Harry and Sirius should live in Grimould No 12 or build a new house somewhere else.**

 **Should Remus also come and live with them or not and aslo should Harry have make some other non-muggle friends.**

 **Anaklusmos 101**


End file.
